


The Dornish Princess

by Sigrid_Martell



Series: Elia Martell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Starks (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Martell/pseuds/Sigrid_Martell
Summary: She thought him as the wild wolf of the north, the crazy one and the most dangerous. He thought her to be dull, boring and a viper. Both souls, not yet shattered nor broken, will be molded as one to ensure an alliance with the North and the South, the snow and the desert. Just how far will they go in the matters of the heart?Elia x Brandon
Relationships: Elia Martell/Brandon Stark
Series: Elia Martell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Dornish Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own a song of Ice and Fire and It's Characters. If I did, Elia Martell and her children would be shown so much love.
> 
> Please enjoy!

~ E ~

The wind was blowing uncontrollably, making the air too cold to breathe in.

I peered outside and saw white flakes of snow that flurried about the carriage like the sand storms in Dorne.

Our palace walls were built to withstand the most harshest storms and terrifying raids.

Can Winterfell's walls hold against the unforgiving elements of this land?

Or will the icy walls harden and slowly crumble to extinction?

They say that the people that resides within the walls are really monsters that preys on the weak.

Can it be true?

Is _he_ really a monster?

"We are here, my princess".

The walls that came into sight were old and grey. It spoke of the years it stood through and the times it has witnessed.

Ashara's hand reached out and held mines, smooth and warm. Will his hands feel the same way or will they be rough and cold?

I will find out soon enough.

When I stepped out of the carriage to greet him, I was expecting to see horns jutting out of his head or a wolf tail sprouting from his back.

But he was. . . .just a _man._

He was well built and more than a foot taller than me. He had brown hair that framed his chiseled face and manly chin.

And his eyes were a piercing grey that seemed to glow like the silver moon.

Reluctantly, I felt myself began to swoon.

He was no monster.

He was just a beautiful creature of nature.

~ B ~

I hope she's pretty.

If I am to be mated to a lass that will be by my side, she will have to be easy on the eyes with a bountiful bosom and a supple rear end.

I grinned as I thought of what her body may look like.

I know she is a princess, that much I was told.

The Princess of Dorne.

The land of the scorching deserts had finally agreed to the marriage proposal that father had worked so hard to secure.

A union between fire and ice.

Surely the old gods must be shaking their heads at the irony of it.

**Are we really to mate with her?**

_Yes._

**To a complete stranger?**

_She will not be once we get to know her._

**You sound like mother.**

I laughed heartily at that.

_Mother did say to behave and that is what we intend to do._

When father told me I was to be married, I was speechless.

And angry.

For him to make a decision on my life without my input on the matter was unacceptable.

But as the eldest of his litter, I had no choice but to accept my fate and agree to the betrothal.

To a foreign Princess that I know so little of.

**A Princess that walked among vipers so I've heard.**

_Hmm. . . . .I suppose we will find out soon enough._

And I did.

I held my breath when I saw her stepped out of the carriage.

Her plaited black hair - long and thick - was touching the ground where she stood.

Her sun kissed face was breathtaking and her plump lips were sensually alluring.

And her eyes.

By the old gods and new, they were gold - like big pools of honey and milk.

**Mate.**

She was a goddess.

**Ours.**

But this goddess before me was not pretty.

She was beautiful.

And I intend to make her mines forever.

**You mean ours.**

_Yes. . ._

_**Ours.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Finished reading already? Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. There's really not much fics about Elia with the wild wolf so I sought to change that. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this story and pairing.


End file.
